


Happy (Haiku Sonnet) & Doorway To Happy

by Celi1208



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208
Kudos: 1





	Happy (Haiku Sonnet) & Doorway To Happy

Happy - (Haiku Sonnet)

Don't bother saying  
anything. He already  
knows what needs to be

done. Rest assured that  
doubt is un-needed and a  
waste of time. While the

silence speaks volumes.  
More deafening than his gaze.  
That tears through the air

and time. rendering  
one helpless. Body in a  
state of complete shock.

Yes, your end is near.  
He's coming for you.

Doorway To Happy

Come to me in daylight.

Come to me in darkest night.

Come to me when I call you.

Come to me when I don't.

Come to me running,

don't you dare take your time.

Whenever is fine,

but now is better.

Time will stand,

while fingers, eyes, lips and scenes shall run.

Though every inch of skin

and every eager nerve.


End file.
